My Sacrifice
by Branca Takarai
Summary: Presente de amigo oculto para NaruL O homem mais próximo de Deus tem o direito de duvidar?


_Resumo: (Presente de amigo oculto para Naru-L) O homem mais próximo de Deus tem o direito de duvidar?_

_Nota da autora: Esta one short se passa entre a Saga de Posseidon e a Saga de Hades. Há coisas que são pontos de vista meus, uma vez que há muitas coisas na Saga de Hades que não são bem explicadas e coloquei o que **eu** acho que aconteceu. Esta é a primeira vez que eu escrevo alguma coisa com o Shaka, espero que todos não tenha ficado OOC demais. _

**My Sacrifice**

– Finalmente a chuva está parando – Aioria comentou enquanto ele e Shaka retornavam para suas respectivas casas zodiacais. – Não que eu não confie nos cavaleiros de bronze, mas achei um tanto quanto arriscada a ordem do Mestre Ancião em nos manter aqui.

– Ele dever ter tido seus motivos – Shaka disse com sua voz serena de costume.

– Você aceita ordens facilmente demais, Shaka – Aioria retrucou aborrecido.

– E você se irrita facilmente demais, Aioria – Shaka falou com um leve sorriso de ironia nos lábios. – Você sempre foi de perder a paciência com facilidade, me lembro com perfeição onde essa sua irritação e impaciência o levou quando enfrentamos os Titãs anos atrás.

O rosto de Aioria ganhou um tom estranho, enquanto o cavaleiro de Leão fechava sua expressão em uma típica reação de quem não gostava de recordar.

– Que tal mudarmos de assunto? – Aioria perguntou em um resmungo. Shaka riu um pouco enquanto balançava levemente a cabeça. – Não precisa ficar me lembrando dos pontos obscuros do meu passado... – ele continuou falando, mas Shaka já não prestava mais tanta atenção.

– Algo muito ruim está para acontecer – o cavaleiro de Virgem disse com a voz pesada.

– Teve alguma visão? – Aioria perguntou preocupado.

– Não – Shaka respondeu tentando sorrir para não preocupar o amigo. – Faz bastante tempo que não tenho nenhum tipo de visão.

– Então, por quê...? – Aioria começou a perguntar confuso, mas foi interrompido por Shaka.

– É apenas um mau pressentimento – disse ele tentando fazer com que sua voz saísse o menos despreocupada possível.

– Relembrando fatos também do passado, sei que seus pressentimentos não devem ser ignorados – Aioria disse ponderado. – Tem algo haver com o motivo pelo qual o Mestre Ancião não permitiu que abandonássemos o Santuário?

– Não sei – Shaka murmurou balançando levemente a cabeça. – Não tenho certeza do que seja. Pode ser que nada tenha a ver com isso, portanto, não se preocupe e pare de procurar explicações para as ordens do velho mestre.

– Não estou procurando explicações – Aioria disse ponderado. – Apenas fico preocupado com a segurança de Atena.

– Todos nós ficamos, meu amigo, mas por hora não acontecerá nada – Shaka disse com convicção.

– Se você diz... – Aioria falou balançando levemente os ombros. – Mas que há algo muito errado aqui isso há!

– Se realmente existir eu enfrentarei – Shaka retrucou, e pela primeira vez irritou-se um pouco. – Não é justo com os cavaleiros do bronze o fato de terem de enfrentar uma batalha após outra.

– Noto um pouco de angústia em sua voz – Aioria disse com as sobrancelhas levemente arqueadas. – Além do mais, você não é _Deus_ para enfrentar quem quer seja sozinho!

– Posso não ser _Deus_, mas como vocês dizem, mas sou o cavaleiro mais próximo a ele – Shaka respondeu após ponderar um pouco.

– Isso não traz você a imortalidade. Você pode ser sim o cavaleiro mais próximo de Deus, mas é um mortal, sofre como nós, tem sentimentos, se machuca... – Aioria retrucou, mas Shaka não chegou a responder. Haviam chegado a casa de Leão, e Aioria ficaria lá para proteger a casa, e Shaka ainda teria um longo caminho até a casa de Virgem. O cavaleiro de Virgem achou por bem continuar antes que acabasse tendo uma briga séria com Aioria.

Shaka entrou na casa de Virgem ainda bastante pensativo. As casas do Zodíaco ainda estavam um pouco danificadas por causa da luta contra os cavaleiros de bronze, mas a parte da casa que Shaka mais gostava, felizmente ainda estava intacta: o jardim das árvores gêmeas. Era o melhor lugar para meditar, sempre tranqüilo e em paz. Era o único lugar onde Shaka se dava ao luxo de manter os olhos abertos e procurando esquecer qualquer tipo de batalha.

Ele fez o movimento de que iria retirar a armadura dourada, mas antes que o fizesse o cavaleiro sentiu uma forte dor na cabeça. Shaka conhecia bem aquela dor, acontecia sempre quando uma visão queria se manifestar. No entanto, daquela vez a dor era tão forte que Shaka não conseguiu se manter em pé. Levou uma das mãos a cabeça enquanto esperava pacientemente que a dor diminuísse, mas parecia que a dor só aumentava cada vez mais e mais.

Após incontáveis minutos, a dor começou a diminuir, mas Shaka manteve-se imóvel, receoso de abrir os olhos e ver o que quer que aquelas visões estivessem querendo lhe mostrar. Nunca havia tido uma dor tão forte. Aquela visão só poderia ser uma premonição de algo muito grave que estava por vir.

– _Saga, Kamus e Shura – _Shaka sobressaltou-se ao ouvir a sua própria voz, mas era em um som distante e ecoava muito, mas muito longe como se fosse algo distante, e até mesmo inalcançável. Sentia como se estivesse completamente em órbita e não tivesse um controle sobre seus pensamentos e sobre a influência que aquelas visões exerciam sobre si próprio.

– _Como podem ter caído em um abismo tão profundo? Como podem servir a Hades?_

"Hades?", Shaka repetiu mentalmente. Então percebeu o que acontecia sorrateiramente. Aquela visão era do futuro, por isso sua voz ecoava distante. A guerra Santa anterior acontecera há quase 243 anos, talvez o lacre de Atena estivesse fraco e os espectros de Hades estivessem prestes a escapar. Por isso o mau pressentimento que tinha há tanto tempo. Essa era a razão pela qual o Mestre Ancião não os deixara sair do Santuário. Deviam protegê-lo dos espectros!

Mas, então o que Saga, Kamus e Shura tinham a ver com tudo isso? Eles não iriam servir à Hades? Eles não seriam capazes de tal traição com Atena!

Não suportando mais tantas dúvidas, Shaka abriu os olhos. As imagens eram um pouco fora de foco, como em um sonho. Mas Shaka viu nitidamente os ex-companheiros de tantas batalhas vestindo armaduras negras. Pelo visto haviam tido uma dura batalha, Saga estava apenas com a visão, Shura podia apenas falar e Kamus ainda tinha apenas a audição.

– _Para prosseguirem terão que passar pela Casa de Virgem – Shaka disse dirigindo-se até o centro das duas árvores. – Se querem chegar até Atena terão que passar por mim._

_Os cavaleiros se entreolharam sem parecer entrar em um consenso sobre o que iriam fazer. _

– _Vocês já decaíram tanto que acho que apenas uma opção é válida para vocês – Shaka continuou. – Por que não usam o golpe proibido por Atena?_

– _Atena Exclamation? – Shura falou pelos demais. – Enlouqueceu, Shaka? Se usarmos esse golpe você não..._

– _Pensei que quisessem chegar até Atena custasse o que fosse – Shaka interrompeu sem perder a paciência. – Falta apenas um sentido de cada um, se não me atingirem com Atena Exclamation eu usarei o Tesouro dos Céus pela última vez e serão vocês que sucumbirão. _

_Mais uma vez os espectros excitaram. Ele preparou-se para usar o golpe mais uma vez e Saga pareceu conseguir convencer os demais a usar a técnica proibida, e assumiram a postura de ataque._

– _Shaka passou buscar mais a própria morte do que uma vitória sobre nós – Saga disse aos amigos. – Sob as árvores, Shaka está a caminho de perder a vida. _

As imagens sumiram de uma vez. Shaka não chegou a ver os ex-cavaleiros de ouro usarem o golpe, mas uma coisa ficara clara: aquela visão era de sua _morte_. Não havia como escapar de uma técnica combinada de três cavaleiros de ouro, sendo que um desses cavaleiros era Saga de Gêmeos. Não desmerecendo o poder de Kamus e Shura, mas Shaka tinha plena consciência do quanto Saga era forte.

Amigos contra amigos. Era isso que iria acontecer? Dor e mortes? Quantos iriam sofrer em uma guerra aberta contra o senhor do mundo inferior e seus espectros? Provavelmente todos.

Cavaleiros ou não, todos iriam sofrer. E valeria a pena? A humanidade merecia que eles sacrificassem suas vidas? Uma humanidade que destruía a si própria, poluía o planeta? Pessoas que não se importavam com ninguém que não fossem elas próprias, pessoas egoístas e mesquinhas capazes de destruir todos que cruzassem seu caminho? Que nem sabiam da existência dos santos guerreiros de Atena e continuavam a viver sem importar-se com nada?

Valeria a pena lutar por _eles_?

Shaka aprendera ainda quando criança que a morte não era o fim, mas apenas uma passagem que todos deveriam enfrentar. Lembrava-se até de ter perguntado a Buda certa vez o motivo pelo qual as pessoas de seu país tinham que sofrer tanto. E resposta dada por ele é que as pessoas que sofriam mais aprendiam, poderiam superar os problemas e seriam mais felizes um dia. E um dia todos os indianos seriam felizes. Mas, não era isso que acontecia. A Índia continuava sendo castigada e seu povo sofrendo.

Valeria a pena lutar e a _desigualdade_ entre os homens continuar?

Perdera toda sua juventude em treinamentos, não pudera viver um amor. Não pudera amar, nem ser amado, pois devia zelar para que a Terra continuasse em paz, mas será que realmente as pessoas estavam em paz? Sempre guerreando uma contra as outras, destruindo milhares de vidas? No final de uma dura batalha as coisas voltavam sempre a serem as mesmas, e os cavaleiros continuariam sofrendo.

Valeria a pena lutar para continuarem perdendo suas _vidas_?

Há muito tempo todos os cavaleiros de ouro não se reuniam no salão do grande mestre para ouvir as recomendações de Atena. Agora a deusa havia retornado para o Santuário e avisara aos cavaleiros de ouro ainda restantes que precisava conversar com eles.

Shaka passara a noite anterior repassando a visão. Suas dúvidas só faziam aumentar cada vez que pensava naquela premonição. Estaria muito longe daquela cena acontecer? Por que aconselharia os cavaleiros a usarem a técnica proibida por Atena? Havia muitos outros modos de resolver aquela questão e definitivamente a morte era última que Shaka pensaria.

– Pressinto que logo teremos que enfrentar um perigo muito maior que todos os outros que já enfrentamos – Atena disse chamando a atenção do cavaleiro de Virgem que até então estivera perdido em seus pensamentos.

– Que tipo de perigo, Atena? – Mu perguntou.

– Ainda é cedo para explicar do que se trata – ela explicou, mas Shaka já sabia qual era o problema, Atena não deveria estar querendo dizer para não alarmá-los ainda mais. – Mas peço que fiquem atentos e que não deixem ninguém penetrar nas doze casas, principalmente os cavaleiros de bronze, eles já enfrentaram batalhas terríveis e os quero fora disso.

– Eles não irão aceitar isso assim tão facilmente – Milo alertou.

Shaka observou a reencarnação de Atena levantar começar a andar de um lado para o outro. Ela também sofreria com aquilo tudo, pois mais que eles, Saori Kido há muito também não tinha vida. Nenhum deles tinha domínio sobre suas próprias vidas.

– Eu sei, mas eles terão que compreender que o poder deles não será suficiente desta vez – ela disse tentando parecer forte, mas Shaka percebeu que a voz dela oscilou um pouco. – Se for preciso os expulsem daqui, digam que tem ordens minhas para matá-los se eles insistirem em continuar.

Os cavaleiros se entreolharam bastantes surpresos com a ordem que lhe fora dada, e por fim, fizeram um aceno positivo, afinal Atena sabia o motivo pelo qual estava dando aquela ordem.

– Mu, Aldebaran e Milo peço que retornem para suas casas e qualquer movimentação estranha avisem-me, alguns cavaleiros devem ficar nas proximidades do Santuário vigiando movimentações estranhas também – Saori disse voltando ao trono que lhe fora reservado.

Ainda eram visíveis no corpo dela alguns hematomas por causa da luta contra Posseidon, mas ela parecia não se importar muito com os ferimentos e apesar dos protestos de todos para que procurasse se cuidar, a deusa continuava andando pelo Santuário e descansando muito pouco.

– Cuidarei disso agora mesmo – Milo disse já se dirigindo até a saída. Logo Mu e Aldebaran também se retiraram restando na sala apenas Shaka e Aioria.

– E o que nós devemos fazer, Atena? – Aioria perguntou em seu tom habitualmente impetuoso.

– Senti um cosmo hostil no vilarejo próximo ao Santuário – ela disse, e suspirou um pouco cansada. – Não quero que todos fiquem sabendo do que está por vir, por isso irei contar apenas aos dois e isso deve morrer aqui, entenderam? Imagino que você, Shaka, já tenha uma leve desconfiança do que pode estar para acontecer...

– Sim – Shaka limitou-se a responder, e Aioria olhou de um para o outro detestando não ter a menor idéia do que poderiam estar falando. – Uma nova Guerra Santa.

– Guerra... Santa? – Aioria repetiu com os olhos arregalados. – Você não pode estar falando sério...

– Infelizmente está, Aioria – Saori falou balançando levemente a cabeça. – Fui alertada pelo Mestre Ancião. O lacre colocado há 243 anos naquela torre está enfraquecendo a cada dia, e a qualquer momento poderá se quebrar por completo. Tenho medo de que o cosmo que senti no vilarejo seja de um espectro que possa ter quebrado a barreira antes que os demais.

– Mas, isso é impossível! – Aioria exclamou exasperado. – Como _um_ espectro poderia quebrar o lacre de Atena?

– Vários já escaparam – Saori respondeu. – O lacre está excessivamente fraco, alguns já conseguiram escapar, e apenas esperam que todos escapem para começar a agir. O Mestre Ancião disse que em questão de dias o lacre perderá completamente seu efeito.

Aioria parecia surpreso demais para conseguir esboçar qualquer tipo de reação. Se Shaka não tivesse tido aquela premonição, também estaria surpreendido com aquela revelação. Claro que não esperava que já houvesse espectros vagando por este mundo.

– Você conhece muito bem aquele vilarejo, Aioria, por isso quero que vá até lá com Shaka e verifique se há realmente alguém ou eu me enganei – Saori continuou enquanto se levantava e dirigia-se até os seus aposentos. – Não quero que você se arrisque sozinho por aí.

Aioria balançou levemente a cabeça, mas estava com uma expressão nada agradável no rosto.

– Por acaso ela insinuou que eu sou irresponsável? – Aioria perguntou indignado.

– Não – Shaka respondeu virando-se para sair da sala. – Foi uma indireta de que você não pensa antes de agir.

Aioria grunhiu. Quando queria, Shaka conseguia tirar qualquer um do sério! Mas o cavaleiro de Leão não reclamou mais, percebeu que a expressão de Shaka estava muito mais séria do que o normal, sabia que havia razões para ficarem muito preocupados, mas na noite anterior, Shaka demonstrara tanta confiança que Aioria não conseguia entender bem o motivo pelo qual ele estava aparentemente tão abalado.

– Você havia dito que não sabia a razão pela qual o Mestre Ancião nos manteve aqui durante a luta contra Posseidon – Aioria começou em um tom um pouco mais despreocupado.

– Realmente não sabia – Shaka disse continuando a descer as escadas. – Eu falei que estava com um mau pressentimento.

– Mas disse a Atena que sabia da nova Guerra Santa que se aproxima – Aioria retrucou cruzando os braços, irritado.

– Tive uma visão ontem – Shaka disse após ficar alguns momentos em silêncio.

– Visão? – Aioria repetiu erguendo a sobrancelha. – O que você viu?

Um novo silêncio veio por parte do cavaleiro de Virgem. Não poderia simplesmente dizer que previra sua própria morte.

– O que foi que você viu, Shaka! – Aioria tornou a perguntar.

– Espectros invadindo as 12 casas – o cavaleiro respondeu balançando levemente a cabeça. – Não foi muito claro, mas alguns deles lutavam comigo na casa de Virgem.

– Foi só isso mesmo? – Aioria perguntou franzindo a testa.

– Que eu me lembre só – Shaka mentiu.

Ironia das ironias aquela. Shaka detestava mentiras, mas estava tendo que falar uma. Pelo menos poderia poupar Aioria de saber do duro destino que os esperavam. Sim, porque Shaka sabia que se ele não conseguiria escapar com vida daquele embate nenhum outro cavaleiro conseguiria. Era o cavaleiro mais próximo de Deus, deveria ter a proteção deste, mas se nem ele teria, então os outros também não agüentariam aquela dura batalha que os aguardava.

E _Deus_ onde _estaria_? Observando aquela onda de destruição sem fazer nada para impedir?

– Você não sabe mentir – Aioria disse fazendo com que Shaka voltasse de seus devaneios.

– Eu vi apenas isso, Aioria, se não quer acreditar não posso fazer nada – Shaka disse tentando aparentar calma. – E podemos parar com esse assunto porque Atena não nos quer comentando sobre isso pelo Santuário.

Aioria ergueu as mãos em um sinal de quem dizia "não está mais aqui quem falou" e continuou a seguir o amigo.

Cada um foi para sua respectiva casa retirar as armaduras, uma vez que apesar do vilarejo ficar bem próximo ao Santuário, não era muito comum ver cavaleiros andando por lá. E, além disso, iriam apenas inspecionar o lugar, e com sorte não havia nenhum espectro por lá.

Foram até Santa Anna, o vilarejo próximo ao Santuário, e era um dia de feira pública. Por um lado era bom, pois as pessoas não prestavam muita atenção neles, mas era ruim por outro, uma vez que havia muito mais pessoas que o normal, já que estrangeiros vinham de suas cidades para trocar mercadorias.

– Talvez seja melhor eu ir para a esquerda – Aioria propôs um pouco incomodado pelo fato de já estarem andando a um bom tempo e não encontrarem nada.

– Também acho que seja melhor – Shaka concordou fazendo um leve aceno. – Só não haja por impulso caso aconteça alguma coisa.

Aioria revirou os olhos e virou no final da rua à esquerda enquanto Shaka continuou seu caminho em frente. Procuraram durante toda a tarde, mas realmente era difícil encontrar alguém assim. Naquelas circunstâncias todos pareciam ser suspeitos.

Talvez fosse apenas uma preocupação exagerada de Atena, ou então o espectro já teria partido da cidade. O cavaleiro fez o movimento de que iria voltar quando sentiu algo colidir contra suas pernas.

– Des... Desculpe, senhor, eu não tinha te visto – era um menino. Shaka percebeu que ele se assustara, e estendeu a mão para ajudá-lo a levantar.

– Não se preocupe. Está tudo bem – Shaka disse sorrindo. – Só preste mais atenção, senão acabará se machucando.

– É que... Eu me distrai brincando com os meus amigos, mas não vai mais acontecer, prometo – o menino falou um pouco sem jeito. Shaka riu com a espontaneidade com que ele falava.

Já fazia tanto tempo que estava trancado naquele Santuário apenas treinando dia após dia, que até esquecera do quanto era bom conversar uma criança. Elas eram tão inocentes e conseguiam ser felizes sempre, procurando por pontos bons mesmo quando a situação era extremamente difícil.

Um dos amigos chamou o menino que correu para junto deles e Shaka os ouviu rir, enquanto recomeçavam com a brincadeira. Eles não tinham que se preocupar com nada.

Shaka nunca tivera um momento assim. Nem quando criança tivera um segundo que fosse sem preocupações. Sempre treinando ou meditando... Nunca tivera tempo para ter uma infância como as outras pessoas, mas Shaka sabia que era diferente.

Novamente, o cavaleiro de Virgem se perdeu em seus pensamentos e demorou a perceber que havia algo de errado. Não ouvia mais a risada das crianças, nem tão pouco sentia a presença de ninguém por perto. O loiro franziu a testa, enfurecendo-se consigo mesmo. Estava se distraindo com facilidade, e se não tomasse cuidado seria alvo fácil de algum inimigo.

– Por favor... – uma voz ao longe. – Alguém... Ajude-me... – Parecia um pedido desesperado por socorro, e que somente ele poderia atender. Perguntava-se de onde surgira aquela voz abafada, e ao mesmo tempo tão "desesperadamente doce"... Questionava-se onde ela se escondia e qual o motivo de sua dor e de seu pedido de socorro. O que é que poderia ser tão grave assim? Shaka sentiu um aperto em seu peito.

Shaka começou a avançar procurando o lugar de onde ouvia aqueles pedidos abafados de ajuda. A cada passo que dava, a preocupação do que poderia estar acontecendo aumentava. Estava com um mau pressentimento, e ultimamente aprendera que não deveria ignorá-los. E não deu outra, quando ele conseguiu encontrar o lugar de onde vinha os pedidos de ajuda não precisou nem entrar na rua para saber o que acontecia: Um rapaz tentava molestar uma garota.

A menina tentava gritar e debatia-se na tentativa, em vão, de livrar-se do homem, mas parecia que quanto mais ela resistia mais ele ficava estimulado em continuar com suas investidas.

Shaka percebeu que havia algo de muito errado com aquele rapaz, havia uma aura estranha em volta dele, uma energia maligna que só poderia pertencer a um...

"_Espectro!", _Shaka pensou atordoado. Então, realmente a invasão estava próxima a acontecer.

– O que deu em você, Jin? – a menina gritou desesperada tentando se soltar, mas o espetro prendeu os braços dela com força contra a parede de tal forma que era impossível fazê-lo.

– Seja uma _boa menina,_ Luna, e isso terminará logo – o homem sussurrou próximo a orelha dela enquanto começava a levantar o vestido que ela usava. Luna gritou desesperada, mas sua voz logo foi abafada por um beijo.

– Deixa essa jovem em paz _agora_! – Shaka ordenou, de onde estava, com sua voz controlada apesar da ira que sentia ao ver aquele tipo de coisa acontecer. – Não me faça repetir, espectro...

O homem afastou-se de Luna que caiu de joelhos chorando descompassada.

– Quem é você? – ele perguntou desconfiado.

– Eu poderia fazer a mesma pergunta – Shaka retrucou calmamente.

– Maldito... Deve ser um cavaleiro de Atena.

Shaka não se importou com os resmungos do espectro. Passou tranqüilamente por ele, e parou em frente menina que continuava chorando encolhida junto à parede.

– Talvez seja melhor você sair daqui – Shaka disse em um tom bondoso enquanto a ajudava levantar.

– Eu... Eu não consigo entender – Luna murmurou exasperada. – Conheço Jin há anos e nunca ele havia feito _nada comigo_, ele é sempre gentil e agora... Esse olhar não parece ser o mesmo.

Shaka compreendeu o que acontecera. O tal rapaz deveria ter nascido sob a estrela de algum espectro e quando o espírito deste se libertou do lacre de Atena, possuiu o corpo que lhe fora destinado. A vida de muitas pessoas seria destruída por isso. Irmão ficaria contra irmão. Pai contra filho. Amigos, mais uma vez, contra amigos.

– Fuja – Shaka disse em um tom urgente. – Ele não é mais seu amigo.

Luna ainda tentou contra-argumentar, mas Shaka não estava disposto a ouvi-la. Notando isso, ela se afastou dele, mas não foi para longe como o cavaleiro ordenara, procurou um local onde poderia ver e ouvir tudo que acontecia.

– Você irá me dizer seu nome ou irá voltar para o Inferno sem que eu saiba quem você era? – Shaka perguntou ironicamente.

– Muito confiante você, ou deveria dizer, muito convencido? – o espectro disse entre os dentes. – Sou Valentine de Harpia da Estrela Celeste da Lamentação. Sou subordinado de Radamanthys, e espero seu retorno para saber minha missão. Como já deve ter percebido, o corpo desse garoto foi destinado a mim.

– Ou seja, você é apenas uma marionete que espera ordens – Shaka provocou e Valentine não se segurou mais. Partiu para cima do cavaleiro de Virgem aplicando-lhe uma série de golpes, mas Shaka era muito mais rápido e conseguiu desviar de todos os golpes sem problemas. Talvez o espectro ainda não tivesse adaptado ao corpo e não conseguia se mover como deveria.

– Deve ser seu o seu cosmo que Atena sentiu – Shaka falou desviando-se mais uma vez.

– Então, realmente é um cavaleiro de Atena – Valentine retrucou aborrecido por Shaka não revidar os ataques.

– Shaka, cavaleiro de Virgem – o loiro disse sem se alterar.

– Um cavaleiro de ouro? – Valentine exclamou admirado. – Atena deve estar mesmo muito preocupada.

– Precavida, seria a palavra – Shaka retrucou indiferente. – E eu estou começando a me cansar dessa _brincadeira _– ele acrescentou preparando-se para terminar com tudo aquilo.

– Engraçado... Eu _já _me cansei – Valentine disse com um leve sorriso.

Shaka não gostou nem um pouco daquele sorriso e percebeu que durante todo aquele tempo, o espectro estava apenas fingindo e dissimulando sobre as suas habilidades, tanto que antes que Shaka percebesse, Valentine sumiu da sua frente, e segurou o braço de Shaka impedindo-o de se mexer.

– Até parece que conseguirá me segurar por muito tempo – Shaka começou a dizer em um tom de despreocupação.

Por algum motivo Valentine riu. Shaka girou o corpo e jogou o espectro contra a parede. Não gostava muito de lutas corpo a corpo, mas quando não estava com a armadura não tinha como evitar.

Mas mesmo sendo arremessado daquela maneira Valentine não perdia o sorriso de confiança que mantinha nos lábios. Havia algo de errado.

– _Devorador de vidas! _– Valentine exclamou.

Shaka não esperava que ele usasse o golpe, e não teve como evitar sendo atingindo em cheio.

No entanto, o cavaleiro não sentiu nenhuma dor. Na verdade nem parecia que havia sido atingido, mas quando ele tentou se mover e dizer que aquilo não funcionara se deu conta que não conseguia se mexer.

Como aquele espectro conseguira paralisá-lo com um golpe? Simplesmente Shaka não conseguia acreditar nem entender como aquilo fora possível.

– Então, Shaka, como se sente? – Valentine perguntou com um sorriso frio enquanto aproximava-se.

Shaka sentiu que sua força se esvaía rapidamente sem que ele pudesse fazer nada para evitar.

Aquilo lhe parecera irônico. Era como o feitiço se voltando contra o feiticeiro. Usara uma técnica similar àquela quando Ikki lutara contra seus discípulos Ágora e Shiva na ilha Canon onde deixara Fênix sem conseguir se mover e lutar como poderia. Mas o caso de Shaka estava um pouco pior, pois além de não conseguir se mover de jeito nenhum, sentia seu cosmo se esvair.

Valentine aproveitou-se disse para aplicar sucessivos golpes, e dessa vez Shaka não tinha como se esquivar. O golpe de Valentine parecia ser levado ao pé da letra, e "devorar" pouco a pouco a força vital de Shaka. Ele sentiu uma forte dor quando Valentine o atingiu em cheio no estômago.

O que poderia fazer para anular aquela técnica? Já poderia ter feito isso, mas aquela visão novamente lhe veio a mente. Valeria a pena continuar? Iria tudo terminar de qualquer jeito.

– Então, Shaka, é bom sentir dor? – Valentine perguntou aproximando-se do cavaleiro.

O cavaleiro não respondeu. Há muito tempo não era ferido em uma batalha. Aliás, nem lembrava quando se ferira gravemente. Talvez por isso, Shaka subestimasse tanto os seus oponentes, nenhum deles era capaz de lhe ferir, dirá ser capaz de vencê-lo.

Shaka sentiu o sangue correr pelo seu rosto e a dor em seu abdômen aumentava cada vez mais a tal ponto que sabia que logo seria insuportável. Shaka não conseguiu se manter de pé e como não tinha como se apoiar em nada caiu de joelhos enquanto levava uma das mãos ao seu ferimento.

– Irei aliviar toda essa angústia de uma vez, Shaka – Valentine falou com um sorriso frio. – Este será o golpe de misericórdia.

Ele se preparou para atacar. Shaka pensou em libertar todo o seu cosmo abrindo os olhos, mas novamente aquela pergunta que não saía de seus pensamentos lhe veio a mente mais uma vez: _Para que continuar lutando?_

Esperou sentir o golpe de Valentine a qualquer momento, mas este não veio deixando o cavaleiro confuso.

– Luna! – Valentine exclamou. – Não me faça te machucar...

– Não irei sair daqui! – Luna retrucou mantendo seus braços abertos à frente de Shaka enquanto tentava manter um semblante de tranqüilidade, apesar da situação na qual se encontrava.

– Luna, o rapaz que antes possuía este corpo nutria sentimentos por você – Valentine disse pacientemente e Luna, involuntariamente, abaixou um pouco os braços. – Talvez por não ter domínio total sobre este corpo ainda eu não consiga lhe atacar, mas garanto que se não sair da frente desse cavaleiro eu darei um jeito de lhe tirar daí.

– Você é um monstro! – Luna murmurou assustada.

Valentine começou a rir, e ainda gargalhando preparou-se para atacar. Shaka não entendia o que se passava pela cabeça daquela menina para se colocar a sua frente, arriscando a _sua própria vida. _Mas seja por qual motivo fosse, não poderia permitir que ela se machucasse, e percebendo que Valentine cumpriria a promessa de atacar caso ela não saísse, abriu os olhos libertando-se do _devorador de almas_, abraçou Luna e girou o corpo para receber o golpe no lugar dela.

Shaka percebeu que Luna se assustara com o ato dele e encontrou os belos olhos castanhos da menina o encarando sem entender o que acontecera.

– Por... Por que você fez isso? – ela perguntou em um murmúrio.

– Eu poderia perguntar a mesma coisa – Shaka disse com um leve sorriso nos lábios. – Não falei para você se afastar?

Luna não respondeu. Continuou o olhando bastante confusa. Shaka podia sentir o coração dela bater forte e descompassado, só restava saber se era pelo susto que sofrera ou por alguma outra razão que Shaka desconhecia.

Shaka se afastou dela e virou-se para Valentine que mantinha uma expressão de tédio.

– Será que eu devo ficar com medo por que você resolveu abrir os olhos? – Valentine perguntou debochado.

Shaka estreitou os olhos. Valentine não sabia com quem estava lidando, e definitivamente Shaka cansara daquele joguinho, não poderia matá-lo naquele momento por estar excessivamente fraco, mas poderia mandá-lo para bem longe.

– _Ciclo das seis existências!_

Possivelmente Valentine não percebera que Shaka se libertara de seu golpe e muito menos esperava que ele ainda tivesse forças para usar algum golpe e por isso não teve como escapar. Shaka não tinha como mandá-lo para nenhuma das existências, ou para o inferno como queria fazer, mas usou o teletransporte e o mandou para longe do vilarejo. Pelo menos assim, não teria que vê-lo tão cedo e ele deixaria Luna em paz.

Assim que Valentine desapareceu Shaka tornou a cair de joelhos sentindo a visão muito fraca. Estava mais ferido do que imaginara. E o pior é que precisava se recuperar antes de encontrar Aioria, não queria nem pensar nas brincadeiras do amigo sobre "ação por impulso".

– Você está bem? – Luna perguntou ajoelhando-se diante dele.

– Bela pergunta – Shaka murmurou revirando os olhos.

– Desculpe-me, eu não... Eu só estou preocupada – Luna falou trocando as palavras devido ao seu nervosismo.

– Tudo bem. Eu vou ficar bem – Shaka disse levantando a cabeça para fitá-la, enquanto sorria para demonstrar que tudo realmente ficaria bem. – São apenas alguns arranhões.

– Arranhões! – Luna exclamou aborrecida. – Claro que não são apenas arranhões! Está sangrando muito... – ela disse passando os dedos pela testa dele que estava com um corte bem feio. Luna rasgou um pedaço da roupa e tentou estancar o sangue.

– Por que está fazendo isso? – Shaka perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha.

– Ora! Você ajudou – Luna disse como se aquilo fosse óbvio. – Eu nem sei o que teria sido de mim se você não tivesse aparecido.

– Mas, mesmo assim, você ficou na minha frente – Shaka continuou ainda bastante confuso e percebeu que o rosto da menina ganhou um tom um pouco avermelhado.

– Eu não sei porque fiz aquilo – Luna disse um pouco sem graça. – Sei lá, acho que foi um impulso, eu sabia que não tinha a menor chance contra um cavaleiro, mas não ia ficar apenas assistindo.

Shaka fitou longamente a jovem a sua frente. Andava tão convencido de que as pessoas não se preocupavam umas com as outras que esquecera que ainda existiam pessoas que eram boas, que procuravam ajudar os outros mesmo que não fossem receber nada em troca. Ainda havia pessoas que mereciam ser protegidas. Havia crianças, como aquele menino que encontrara, que mereciam crescer e serem felizes.

Aquela era uma razão forte para não se entregar tão facilmente na luta contra os espectros ou qualquer que fosse o inimigo.

– Eu fiquei muito surpresa quando você disse que é o cavaleiro de Virgem – Luna falou sorrindo. – Meu avô sempre me contava histórias sobre os guerreiros sagrados que protegiam Atena e eu sempre sonhei em conhecer um deles um dia, mas jamais pensei que isso se tornaria realidade.

– Seu avô contava? – Shaka repetiu erguendo levemente a sobrancelha.

– Ele dizia que minha família é descendente do cavaleiro de Virgem que lutou na última Guerra Santa – Luna disse para a surpresa total de Shaka. – Eu não sei se isso é realmente verdade, meu avô contava muitas coisas, e antes dele morrer, me deu esse rosário que dizia ser do cavaleiro – ela acrescentou puxando um rosário de dentro de suas vestes e tirando-o de volta do pescoço.

Shaka olhou incrédulo para o objeto. Já havia ouvido falar daquele rosário, mas não imaginara que ele ainda existisse. Fora a própria Atena que concedera aquele rosário ao cavaleiro de Virgem que lutara na Guerra Santa de 243 anos atrás para ajudá-lo na luta contra os espectros. Algumas contas do rosário já estavam com uma cor diferente indicando os espectros que haviam escapado do lacre, e outras ainda indicavam quantos espectros estavam aprisionados.

– Quero que fique com o rosário – Luna disse estendendo o objeto.

– Mas, foi um presente do seu avô – Shaka falou balançando levemente a cabeça.

– Tenho certeza de que ele não se importaria por eu dá-lo ao cavaleiro de Virgem – Luna disse sorrindo enquanto segurava as mãos de Shaka e colocava o rosário entre elas. – Além disso, você me ajudou, e eu tenho que demonstrar minha gratidão de alguma forma. Só me prometa que vai continuar nos protegendo, cavaleiro.

– Sempre protegerei – Shaka disse retribuindo o sorriso.

Definitivamente Shaka reencontrara uma razão para continuar lutando.

Quando conseguiu ficar de pé voltou para onde deveria encontrar Aioria. Luna tentou a todo custo acompanhá-lo, mas Shaka insistiu que já estava bem e poderia prosseguir sozinho.

– Onde você estava! – Aioria perguntou irritado quando finalmente Shaka apareceu. O cavaleiro de Virgem tentou continuar andando normalmente, mas se apoiou em uma parede para não acabar encontrando o chão mais uma vez.

– Encontrei o espectro – Shaka respondeu respirando com um pouco de dificuldade. – Mas já o expulsei daqui.

– O que aconteceu? – Aioria foi até o amigo com uma expressão de preocupação e o ajudou a se apoiar. – Se feriu? Como?

– Você tinha razão, Aioria, eu sou humano – Shaka disse sorrindo. – Apenas um humano.

**FIM**


End file.
